xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Nocturne
Jennifer Nocturne is a minor character from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. She was introduced in Hero Time, and briefly served as a new love interest for Ben and a potential rival for Julie. History Jennifer ran away from her mom when she was only fourteen and joined a TV-contest. According to hermother, Jennifer has never returned home. Later, Jennifer is turned into a mega film star. Jennifer was first mentioned by a reporter in Hit 'Em Where They Live. Jennifer was introduced in Hero Time, as a rich and famous teenage actress playing in a vampire movie named "Darkfall" (a parody of the real-life best-selling novel Twilight). As she visited Bellwood, she was the target of a faked kidnapping attempt organized by Captain Nemesis in order to save her and raise his image in the media. After Ben interfered and stopped the kidnapping instead of Nemesis, Jennifer revealed herself to be a big fan of him and kissed him on the lips in public. This was immediately called "the romance of the century" by the media, and Ben agreed to pass time with Jennifer, as according to her agent, this would be great for publicity. This event quickly caused Julie to become jealous, despite Ben's insistence on the fact that him and Jennifer were "just friends" and he and her were not dating. Julie's jealousy grew worse when Jennifer invited Ben at Captain Nemesis's party and came to take him in a golden helicopter. During the hero contest between Captain Nemesis and Ben, Jennifer was taken by Will Harangue as a guest correspondent to supervise the competition. Later, in an attempt to get his revenge on Ben, Captain Nemesis changed his name to Overlord, intercepted Jennifer's helicopter and kidnapped her. When Overlord forced Ben to rescue only Jennifer or Julie, Ben saved Julie as Goop, while Kevin and Gwen saved Jennifer. After Overlord was defeated by Water Hazard, Jennifer attempted to flirt with Kevin, but was quickly stopped by Gwen who threatened to "peel her like a grape". In Catch a Falling Star, Jennifer has gone to see Nemesis (now going by Carl) almost every day ever since he went to jail and helped him escape from prison. During her time with Carl, Jennifer had developed Stockholm syndrome (a condition in which victims sympathize with people who kidnapped them). She and Carl ran away together and changed their appearances, she simply shortened her hair and dyed it black, while Carl received plastic surgery on his face. Jennifer dreamed of starting a new life with Carl and living happily together, while he wanted to get revenge on Ben Tennyson. She helped him break into his company's (Nemesis Corp)building and activated a large robotic suit with which Carl intended to destroy Ben. While it seemed that he was simply using her to get his revenge, Carl actually did care about Jennifer, as he took entire responsibility for his escape and actions so that she could remain free and outside of jail and able to get back together with him once he was let out. Before her re-appearance, Jennifer was occasionally mentioned by Rook throughout the series, either when he referenced to a movie or Ben's love life. Jennifer Nocturne appeared as one of the many contestants vying for Ben's hand in marriage in The Most Dangerous Game Show. Her hair is back blonde and she has recovered from her depression, pursuing acting once more. She fails the first round when she cannot keep quiet in Hex's library, reading the title for a critical review of a movie she starred in aloud in horror. When Hex shushes her, she shushes him right back before she is poofed out of the game. Trivia * Jennifer Nocturne is notable for her voice actor Tara Platt, who is married to Yuri Lowenthal (Ben's voice actor). Her character design when she changes her hair to black even resembles Platt's appearance in real life. * Jennifer Nocturne (simply stated as a "movie star") was referenced in Fight at the Museum by Rook Blonko after Ester mentioned past flings that Ben had. Screenshots Small 002.jpg 20.png e033e7924dc3918bcbf1dc8145ca28ad.png Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Blond Hair Category:Aryan Race Category:Vampires Category:Actors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Ben 10s Rogue Gallery Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Female